Water
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: 099. Water: Alec remembered the time Magnus accidentally fell in the water, he'd had a panic attack and Alec had had to jump in, afterwards, holding him tightly in his arms and whispering soothing words as monsters from his boyfriend's past came back to haunt him. -Dedicated to: Taste the Rainbow- Or Else
1. An Ordinary Day Gone UnOrdinary

**So I'm sitting here unable to fall asleep and what else hits me than an idea to write the idea that's been nagging me for a while now? ********This is from my story Bits and Pieces, a collection of prompts.**

******Dedicated to: **Taste the Rainbow- Or Else Because if I hadn't remember a conversation in which I'm almost positive I told you I'd write this, this probably would have taken much _much_ longer to write. :)

* * *

**~Water~**

**(Or: In which Magnus completely loses it and Alec is there to pick up the pieces)**

_Chapter One:_ An Ordinary Day Gone Un-Ordinary

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**099. Water**

Alec remembered the time Magnus accidentally fell in the water, he'd had a panic attack and Alec had had to jump in, afterwards, holding him tightly in his arms and whispering soothing words as monsters from his boyfriend's past came back to haunt him.

* * *

The day was a normal one like any other, the city's sky the same bleak blue/gray that it always was, several white clouds tinted with gray flitting across the sky as the sun beamed weakly down on them. The cars and people were all the same, whizzing by and in a hurry for their destination. Involved in their own worlds and exchanging crude words if they were delayed. Yes. All in all it was a normal ordinary day in the city. …Or it would be if Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and boyfriend of Alexander Lightwood infamous Shadowhunter and fondly deemed 'the most beautiful man on earth' –courtesy of Magnus of course- wasn't involved.

Alec gazed at his boyfriend in bemusement, leaning against the wall lazily as the Warlock flitted around the room, muttering to himself.

"…Can't forget the sunscreen, Alec will burn…"

"Oh! Maybe I should... But wait, what about…?"

"Yes! We're going to need that…"

"Hmmm. Yes. That should work..."

"Magnus?" Alec began, hesitant to bring his boyfriend out of his inner musings.

"Yes, love?" Magnus replied distractedly, placing things into a normal looking beach bag. Or well, Alec supposed it had once been normal. The lime green now plastered with sparkles and jewels that winked the name 'Magnus Bane' back at him. The bag had to be magically enhanced from all of the things the Shadowhunter had seen his Warlock stuff into it in the past half hour.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing, love!" Magnus paused, gazing at his boyfriend as he cocked a hip, lips pursing. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well yes." Alec answered, eyeing the bag. "But what for?"

The Warlock grinned. "Well my dear Shadowhunter, we are going on a trip!"

"A trip?" Alec asked almost fearfully. The last time they'd gone on a 'trip' they'd ended up stranded in a jungle with no food or water to be seen. And worst of all Magnus had been too drained to portal them away. The poor Shadowhunter had feared he'd have to fight off angry tigers.

"Yes. A trip. You see Alexander, it's come to my attention that not only have you not been to a beach, but you've never been to a boardwalk either." Magnus threw him a look of mock horror before continuing on. "So! I'm going to fix that."

Alec opened him mouth as if to argue before snapping it shut in defeat. When the Warlock looked so god damn happy and pleased with himself like that the Shadowhunter just couldn't find it in himself to say no. No matter the cost to himself.

"…Make sure you pack _lots_ of sunscreen."

Magnus grinned. "Already done."

And that is how an ordinary day turned into a not-so-ordinary one. All courtesy of Magnus Bane.

* * *

**There's more dearies don't worry. :)**

**So! You want more? Review and you shall get it.**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	2. When You're With Someone You Love

**~Water~**

**(Or: In which Magnus completely loses it and Alec is there to pick up the pieces)**

_Chapter Two:_ When You're With Someone You Love...

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**099. Water**

Alec remembered the time Magnus accidentally fell in the water, he'd had a panic attack and Alec had had to jump in, afterwards, holding him tightly in his arms and whispering soothing words as monsters from his boyfriend's past came back to haunt him.

* * *

Alec glanced around the crowded beach, hugging his arms around himself self-consciously. He was clad in a pair of black and white swimming shorts that held a swirling design, a loose light black cotton t-shirt over his chest. The neck line dipped down to show his collarbone, the shoulders loose enough that one side bared a pale shoulder. All in all he felt extremely exposed

"Alec," Magnus murmured comfortingly, a hand moving to rub at his back gently. "Relax. There's nothing to be worried about. Trust me."

And he did trust him. With his life. But he could already feel the stares burning into his tall frame, could already hear the whispers-

"Alexander!"

Alec started, flinching before he regained his bearings, looking up at Magnus sheepishly. "Sorry." He mumbled, blushing as he worried his lip between his teeth.

The Warlock sighed, leaning down to brush a soft kiss against the corner of the Shadowhunter's lip. "Darling, no one is going to bother you." He nudged his nose into Alec's cheek. "That I can _promise_."

Alec sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head back to brush his lips against Magnus'. "Alright."

Magnus grinned. "Good." He met the Shadowhunter's lips with his own, his tongue sliding out to gently brush against the seam of Alec's lips, his tongue immediately granted entrance. He slid closer, moving an arm up to tangle his fingers in his boyfriend's hair the other hand moving to rest on Alec's hip, his thumb brushing the soft skin there.

Alec moaned softly, raising his arms to wrap them around the Warlock's neck, tilting his head to get better access to Magnus' mouth. He pulled gently at the soft hairs at the back of his boyfriend's neck, relishing in soft growl he got in reply.

Magnus pulled back, tilting his head to place several fluttering kisses on Alec's flushed cheekbones. "If we –kiss- don't stop –kiss- I might –kiss- be tempted to –kiss- drag you back to the hotel."

Alec flushed harder; biting his lip as he half-consciously stroked his fingers through the Warlock's down hair. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Magnus' eyes darkened in lust before he shook his head, pulling away from his boyfriend with a grin. "Oh no!" He chuckled, waving an index finger at the Shadowhunter. "I don't think so, love. There is no way you are getting out of going shopping with me."

Alec sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "It was worth a try."

"Mmmm," Magnus nodded. "Unfortunately your efforts are futile. Nothing is going to stop me from this, even," He eyed his boyfriend, eyes raking up and down his body. "If I have to resist your sexy self for a couple hours."

Alec blushed heatedly. "Magnus!"

"What, love?" The Warlock shot him an innocent look. "It's only the truth."

The Shadowhunter sighed exasperatedly, reaching a hand up to brush the black strands out of his eyes, giving up when it just fell back into place. "Yeah, well, I think you're delusional."

The words were muttered lowly, not meant to be heard but Magnus' acute ears picked it up all the same. "Alexander Lightwood," He growled, stepping forward menacingly to place his hands on his boyfriend's hips. "Are you _doubting_ your attractiveness?"

"You can't really doubt something that was never there." Alec cast Magnus a sorry look when he saw the expression on his face, immediately cursing himself for bringing up the old argument. "Mags I'm sorry-"

The Warlock lifted a finger to Alec's lips, expression unreadable. "Don't." He murmured quietly. "Alec, you listen to me and you listen good. You are the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen in my eight hundred-something years. No one can compare to just how incredibly and adorably gorgeous you are and someday, I am going to say that to you and you're going to believe it. And don't-" Magnus warned, eyes narrowing as he cut off Alec before he could speak. "Say that you're sorry. You were stating your opinion and I don't want you to apologize for that. Even" He added under his breath. "If that opinion is wrong."

Alec smiled softly, lifting a hand to the Warlock's cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Magnus sighed. "I know." He leaned down to brush one last kiss against his boyfriend's lips before pulling away once more, closing his hands together with a sharp clap. "Now then," He grinned deviously. "On to shopping!"

Alec bit back a groan as the Warlock tugged him towards the long line of stores. It was going to be a long day.

Little did the Shadowhunter notice in his preparation to face hell was that he no longer noted the looks people gave him or the whispers that may or may not be about him. Instead he focused on the Warlock beside him, basking in the happiness of being with the person he loved. Even if said person was about to put him through –oh _the horror_- _shopping_! Sigh. The things people do for love.

* * *

**So we're getting close to the angst don't worry darlings. (and yes I do have a certain fondness of pet names as of late) I have one question though. I've already gotten one request towards wanting smut so... Would you guys want that?**

**Oh! One more really random question guys. I've fallen in love with the pairing WillxJem (from TID) and I really want to write a fic about them... Would any of you be interested in that?**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD whose cat is intent on giving her a bath -.-'**


	3. In Which Alec Is Convinced

**-Due to this one and future chapters the rating has been upped to M-**

**Jeez a whole chapter dedicated to a lemon? I _really_ spoil you guys...**

* * *

**~Water~**

**(Or: In which Magnus completely loses it and Alec is there to pick up the pieces)**

_Chapter Three:_ In Which Alec Is Convinced That 'Not Bad' Is In Fact 'Not Bad'

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**099. Water**

Alec remembered the time Magnus accidentally fell in the water, he'd had a panic attack and Alec had had to jump in, afterwards, holding him tightly in his arms and whispering soothing words as monsters from his boyfriend's past came back to haunt him.

* * *

They entered a large air conditioned store that Alec didn't know the name of –and didn't _want _to know for that matter-, the cool fans giving them relief from the unforgiving sun. _That was about the only upside_, Alec thought glumly, thinking of how many outfits he'd be forced to try on. _Relief from the heat and possible sun-burn._

A tanned hand grasped his, pulling him further into the store as excited green eyes browsed the different sections. "Come on, love! There's no time to waste."

_Okay._ Alec amended looking at Magnus' grin. _Make that _two_ upsides._

* * *

"Magnus!" Alec called pleadingly. "Do I really _have_ to try this on?"

The Warlock looked up from the pile of clothes he was sorting through to see his boyfriend holding up a pile of clothes including various items made of various colors and fabrics. "No, darling you don't." At Alec's relieved expression he stood, sighing dramatically as he walked over to his Shadowhunter. "_However_," He pouted, sending his boyfriend a wounded expression. "If you loved me you would let me watch you model your delicious body in these just as delicious clothes."

Alec mentally coached himself against that look knowing that denying the Warlock was the only thing keeping him from escaping another one hour fashion show.

Magnus stepped forward, nuzzling his nose into Alec's neck and placing a gentle kiss on his pulse point. "_Please_?"

The shorter of the two shuddered, closing his eyes and mentally throwing every curse word he knew at his traitorous heart. "Alright."

The Warlock grinned, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips before he pulled away. "Thank you, lovely. I was afraid there for a moment, my heart almost died of heartbreak."

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned towards the dressing room. "Yeah, yeah." And then lowly to himself, "I thought the point of this trip was to go to the _beach_?"

Tanned arms wrapped around his stomach stopping him in his tracks as slow even breaths washed over his ear, casting goose bumps over his pale skin.

"Don't worry, sweetness." Magnus cooed, trailing a hand up under his shirt and tracing his ribs. "You'll be_ rewarded_ for being so _good_." At good his hand traveled further, tweaking a nipple and making Alec shudder.

The Shadowhunter pushed away from the Warlock, turning to scowl at him. "_Magnus_! Not. Here."

Magnus held up his hands in surrender. "All right. I'll be good… For now." He shot a smirk at his boyfriend before turning back towards the large pile of clothing. "And make sure you show me how it looks!"

Alec groaned. _His heart was such a little bastard_. He thought darkly, stalking towards the dressing room.

* * *

Alec stared at himself in the mirror, taking in the ensemble of dark red skinny jeans paired with a light purple V-neck and a black and red cheetah print jacket with short sleeves. _It wasn't _that _bad_. He guessed. _It could have been something sparkly instead…_ He shuddered, frowning as he tugged at the shirt. It was loose at the collar, tightening around his chest and clinging to his waist. The jeans were hugging his thighs and butt in an uncomfortable revealing way that had him wanting to cover himself. It was very… Magnus.

"I _knew _you'd look good in red." A purring voice spoke.

Alec gasped, hand flying to find a seraph blade that wasn't there as he twisted. Of course he already knew who the owner of the voice was –only _one_ person could purr words like that- but Shadowhunter reflex had him on guard right away.

"Down boy." The Warlock smirked, amused cat eyes dancing merrily at him behind black bangs.

Alec was not amused. "_Dammit Magnus_! Don't _do_ that!" He scowled at him, crossing his arms. "And how the hell did you get in here anyways?"

He was on the end, in the larger sized room. All of the walls were made of concrete except for the one on his right and the door. The right side went up to just stop several inches from the ceiling, the door going all the way to the floor and stopping several inches below the height of the actual walls. A white cushioned seat sat in the corner and a wide mirror took up half of the back wall.

Magnus shrugged from his place by the door. "…Scaled the wall?"

Alec snorted. "Considering that there's barely enough room for Chairman Meow to fit through there I doubt you could." When the Warlock gave no reply he continued on in frustration. "You're not supposed to do magic in public Magnus! What if someone saw?!"

"Darling, while I appreciate the concern I made sure that none of the mundanes saw me, I'm not _that _inept. Besides," He smirked, eyeing the Shadowhunter as he pushed off from the wall. "I _said _I'd make it up to you, yes?"

Alec's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "No Magnus. No way. We are _not _doing 'that' here."

"Mmm hmmm." Magnus stepped forward, eyes gleaming. "Whatever you say, love."

Every step the Warlock took the Shadowhunter took back, all until Alec bumped into the right side of the room, his escape route cut off and taking him by surprise. Magnus smirked, closing in on him quickly.

"Hmmm, aren't Shadowhunter's supposed to pay attention to their surroundings?" Magnus teased; placing his hands on his boyfriend's hips and pulling him flush with his body, grinding slowly into Alec. "You're getting sloppy~"

Alec moaned, hands going up the Warlock's neck, pushing back into his hips. "Ugg, anyone would-Ha be distracted if-Oh! you were looking at the-Ngh-them like tha-AH-t."

Magnus purred, nose skimming the smaller man's neck. "Oh? And how was I looking at you?" He lapped at the pale skin, biting gently on the spot just below Alec's ear that he knew drove his boyfriend crazy.

Alec whimpered, pulling the Warlock closer, tugging on silken strands of ebony. "Y-You know-Oooohhh! Wh-what I mean."

"Hmmm, no, I don't believe I do." His hands moved their way under the Shadowhunter's shirt, fingers moving teasingly over the skin of his hips. "I'm afraid you're going to have to spell it out for me sweetness." He swiped at the curve of Alec's ear, taking his earlobe into his mouth.

"Ah! D-Dammit Magnus! A-As if I were-_oh god_ all ready n-nake-ed and you were having your-ngh way with me."

Magnus smirked, hands darting down to grasp the Shadowhunter's ass firmly, lifting him up and moving forward into his parted legs, grinding harshly up into the apex of his thighs.

"By the angel!" Alec moaned, arching his bag as his hands moved to the Warlock's shoulders, legs moving to wrap around his boyfriends waist as he ground down into Magnus' hips. "_Please_ Magnus!"

The taller man chuckled, trailing kisses across his partner's flushed cheek down to his trembling lips. "Oh? I thought you didn't want to do '_that' _here? Wouldn't you rather wait until we're back at the hotel where no one can hear us?"

Alec whimpered at a particularly firm thrust, nails biting into his boyfriend's barely clothed shoulders. "_No_."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be specific, love. I can't read minds you know." Magnus chuckled, a hand moving under the thin shirt, pulling the fabric up the Shadowhunter's sculpted stomach, his long fingers taking a hardened nipple in-between their fingertips and rolling it.

"Ah! I-hah I want this! No-No-AH!-w. Please Magnus." He leaned his head down onto the Warlock's shoulder, placing feverish kisses on the tanned skin there. "_Please_."

Magnus shuddered, moaning at the feel of those soft lips on his skin. "Your wish is my command love." He raised an arm to snap his finger before a pale hand shot out, grasping his hand. He raised an eyebrow at Alec.

"No." He shook his head firmly. "You are not magicing these clothes away, we don't even own them!"

The Warlock sighed, rolling his eyes and growling. "_Fine_. Have it your way." He set the Shadowhunter down, yanking the collar of his shirt to the side harshly and raining kisses and bites down his shoulder, probably stretching out the fabric a couple inches in the process. His hands went down to undo Alec's pants, quickly unbuttoning them and yanking down the zipper. He pushed them down to just below his boyfriend's muscular thighs, his boxers going with them. "If you love the clothes so much," He growled, a hand going down to pump his partner's shaft. "Then you can stay in them."

Alec moaned, head falling back into the wall with a thump. "Wha-" He was tugged forwards, a hand grasping his waist and spinning him around before pushing him forwards, his hands moving up to slap into the wall to save his face from a nasty introduction.

For a moment he stood there, leaning into the wall with his ass uncovered and bare to the world, Magnus' warmth absent and then there was a silent thump and warm hands were grasping his cheeks, spreading him as a warm mouth came down onto the red crinkled skin without mercy.

"FUCK!" He screamed, arching his back and pushing his ass down into that delicious heat before collapsing against the wall, leaning all his weight into it as his head twisted, his cheek pressed into the cold painted surface. "Ah! Ma-Ngh! Mag-g-Oh_ god_!"

Magnus pulled back, blowing on the wet flesh and relishing in the strangled scream he got in reply. "You like that, baby?" He whispered, thumbs moving to stretch the reddened skin open further, pulling the skin taunt as he let his tongue flick out to play.

"An-Angel yesss." Alec moaned helplessly.

The Warlock grinned, ducking back down and plunging his tongue in without warning.

"HOLY SHI-" His voice broke off into a chocked moan, hands clawing uselessly at the wall as he struggled for some semblance of control, giving up when that same hot tongue began to dart in and out of him, mimicking the motions of a much larger appendage. "Pl-Please Magnus!" He whimpered, body trembling. "Please fuck me!"

Magnus pulled away, placing a hot kiss at the base of the Shadowhunter's trembling spine. "As you wish sweetheart." He stood, a hand going to release his hard shaft from its confines as the other lifted to his mouth. He whispered a few muted words before moving his hand down to his cock, spreading the wet mixture that now coated his palm over the appendage before moving the other hand to Alec's hip lining himself up before sinking in with a firm thrust.

"Fuuuucccckkkkk." Alec groaned, back arching back into the Warlock's hips. Magnus moaned, head falling down onto the Shadowhunter's clothed shoulder, panting as he grabbed one of Alec's hands, tangling his fingers with his partner's pale ones.

"Magnus," Alec whined when after several moments he still hadn't moved. "Fuck- _Please_!" He ground back into him, barely concealed whimpers falling from his lips. "_Move_."

The Warlock obliged, pulling back until the tip was barely inside before surging forward once more, his moaning mixing with Alec's cries as he set a steady pace; his free hand went to the Shadowhunter's hip, gripping the soft skin and pulling Alec back into his thrusts.

"Oh oh OH! Ma-Magnus! Don't stop, fuck _please_-" He clawed at Magnus' hand, nails digging into soft flesh and causing a soft hiss to erupt from the Warlock's mouth.

Magnus panted into the Shadowhunter's neck, sucking at the soft skin there as he angled his hips _just_ right. "Does it feel good, baby?"

Alec howled out as that sensitive spot was hit, body quaking in pleasure. "ANGEL! Yes!"

The Warlock panted, surging his hips forward again, eyes glazed over in lust. It was as Alec was shrieking out his approval that it caught his eyes. Magnus smirked, pulling away from his boyfriend. Alec moaned at the loss before he was spinning, crashing and staggering into the Warlock's arms as the jeans around his knees threatened to send him toppling. Hot lips came down onto his as they staggered backwards, Alec kicking off the jeans as they went.

They slammed into the door, hips grinding against one another as they panted and moaned into each other's mouths, hands tangling into hair and stroking sweaty skin.

"_Magnus_."

"Turn around love." The Warlock panted, nudging his nose into the Shadowhunter's cheek. Alec complied obediently, backing up into Magnus' erection and moaning out when he was filled once more.

The taller of the two leaned heavily against the door, placing his hands on pale bare hips to pull Alec flush against him, groaning into his boyfriend's neck as he began rocking his hips once more, hands trailing up and down the Shadowhunter's chest under his shirt and teasing his sensitive spots. He cast his eyes up and chuckled, smirking into his love's skin.

Alec's dazed eyes opened, feeling the Warlock's smirk against his neck. He opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong- And then he saw it. The mirror was slightly fogged over, the reflection slightly blurred, but Alec could still see the image within. His face was flushed, mouth open to let out panting breaths. His eyes were darkened and glazed over with lust and his cock was thick and dripping pre-cum onto the floor. His eyes connected with Magnus' heated orbs and he nearly moaned.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Magnus purred, a hand traveling down to wrap around the Shadowhunter's knee, lifting it up and opening him completely, forcing Alec to lean back into the Warlock's thrusts less he topple over. The smaller man's mouth dropped open in an 'o' a strangled gasp leaving his throat. "It's amazing how much of a slut you are when it comes to my cock." His free hand grasped Alec firmly, pumping the Shadowhunter as he nipped at the hollow of his throat.

Alec moaned, head rolling back onto Magnus' shoulder and tilting his head to give his lover better access as his half lidded eyes watched his reflection.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Magnus gasped out, biting sharply into sensitive skin.

Alec cried out. "Ma-Mags! Fu-Fuck. Ngh-Please!"

The walls around him fluttered, enclosing around his shaft and disrupting his thrusts. "Cum for me, Alec." Magnus whispered. "Let me see you come undone, love."

The image of Magnus moving in and out of him and the feeling of being filled topped with the Warlock's words were just too much. The Shadowhunter gave a silent scream, back arching as his body jerked, his seed spilling up onto his stomach and chest. Magnus groaned, pumping his hips several times before gasping out his release, clutching Alec's body close and burying his face into his neck.

One his body stopped shaking Magnus let his love's leg back down, gently massaging the muscle to ease any discomfort from being held in one position to long as he pulled out, stopping every now and then at when Alec hissed or stiffened in discomfort.

When Magnus was finally out Alec turned, wrapping his arms loosely around the Warlock and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I hope you're aware that we're going to have to buy those clothes now."

Magnus shrugged. "They looked good on you anyways."

Alec's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That was your plan from the beginning wasn't it? To come up with some way to leave me no other choice than to get them."

Magnus grinned, eyes shining as he brushed the hair out of his boyfriend's face, pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple. "That was the plan babycakes." He moved over to grab Alec's actual clothing, handing it to the Shadowhunter. "But," He called as he went towards the door, "the sex was only the bonus." He winked at him before slipping out of the room, leaving Alec staring incredulously after him.

He shook his head. Sometimes he really didn't understand how he fell for Magnus' plans every time. He glanced up at the fogged mirror before sending it a slow grin. However, he had to admit, every one of them had some pretty damn good benefits. He moved to pick up the discarded outfit he'd been wearing. _Yes_, he decided. _Not bad at all_.

* * *

**Damn these chapter titles just keep getting bigger and bigger...**

**To** _VermilionValentine_**: There you go dearie. Hot shopping/dressing room sex. Did it suffice? ;)**

**For some reason I always feel as if my lemons come up short... Do you guys feel that way as well or am I just over thinking things and being insecure? I really want to know so don't be afraid to tell the truth, you won't 'hurt my feelings' you'll be helping me become a better writier. :)**

**Umm the hurt/comfort will probably some into play next chap. I'm not sure yet...**

**To everyone who reviewed: Thanks so much! All your replies made me smile. :) I tried to reply to all of you so I apologize if I missed you, my inbox is being stupid and notifications seem to be skipped at certain times. -.-'**

**Reviews are love, darlings! And Malec lives off of love. ;)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


End file.
